Just the Little Things
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. She always wondered why he never did big things with her or for her, because it was the little things that mattered after all.


**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Dedication: _to _Seynee_ for being wonderfully kind and helpful in encouraging me to write more.

_It's the Little Things_

**By: _Just Lovely._**

She always wondered why he never did big things with her or for her-

...-...

_Summer:_

She walks with her hands swinging from side to side, glancing at the usual stoic Uchiha who walked next to her. His hands are stuffed into front pockets and he looks straight ahead, a blank expression clearly displayed. She stares at him with pursed lips, curiosity at the edge of her lips.

He looks back at her, dark eyes calculating, eyebrow raised. She gave him an embarrassed smile in return, warmth creeping up to her cheeks as she stares back in front.

Sasuke's at a lost. The Uchiha was honestly at a dead end, it's just so odd because the roseatte never did like silences. She iss always the blabbermouth that kept the quiet at bay and he...liked how she would keep going no matter how discouraging it was, she is determined and he really likes her for it.

Sakura almost wants to slap her forehead in exasperation and frustration, just what is she thinking? Of course Sasuke would notice her blatantly staring, it was so obvious; anyone would have noticed it. She just didn't know how to do it, she just didn't know how she was going to put it out there and just let it go as it went. She sighs in what would seem like defeat to others but determination was set into her lips. She breathes slowly, in and out, in and out and then turned to look at him again. A sort of focus in her jade irises, a little twist of concentration on her lips. She inhales through her nose and she can't tell if she should be scared or not.

Sasuke glancs at her with a look of uncertainty and judgement. Just what was she doing, looking at him again and again like he was a specimen for an experiment? But he can't help but second glance at the expression on her face, it is so full of determination and concentrated will, focus on something that doesn't seem to process in Sasuke's thoughts.

-.-

Boys were such idiots sometimes.

-.-

"Neh, Sasuke..." Sakura murmurs lowly so only he can hear her.

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

Her question creates a standstill for him, it is surprising and oddly random. Just why did she want to know anyway? He hesitates, something that Sakura expects and anticipates but still makes her regret her stupid question.

"Yeah." he murmurs back to her and Sakura just looks at him for another moment before skipping ahead again, their conversation now forgotten. "Why do you ask?"

She stops a little feet ahead of him and turns her head to look over her shoulder at him, "Curiosity." she simply replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sasuke watches her with confusion and frustration, just why did women have to be so complicated sometimes?

He rolls his eyes and slowly makes his way after her, thoughts askew.

...-...

With his hands in his jean pockets and her hands in her hoodie's pocket and her eyes reflected in his, she asks the one question that drives his mind a little crazy. "What are you thinking about, Sasuke?"

He doesn't answer for a moment but Sakura is used to this, and so she waits, she looks up at the tree that shades them from the soft red sunset and feels the soft breeze curl her pink locks around her.

"I'm thinking...about...you." he murmurs lightly and she whips her head over to him, meeting his eyes halfway.

"Me too." she smiles happily at him and leans up on tip toes, pecking his cheek. She winds her thin, pale arm around his solid one and leads them down the hill, a setting sun behind them.

...-...

_Autumn:_

He wraps his jacket around her shaking form, hiding her from whipping winds and she curls into it, succumbing to the warmth. Fall is hard on her and her weak immune system which she blatantly ignores, dressing prettily in white leggings and a big black t-shirt as if it is still Summer.

Her pale hand curls around his white wrist and she pulls him inside the jacket, draping one side over his shoulder and the other over her's, standing close to him she can hear the steady beat of his heart. Slowly, Sasuke wraps his arm around her waist, their limbs snaked around each other as if they were one being.

He walks her steadily to the entrance of her home, plucking the key from her trembling fingers and unlocks the door. He moves her to the warmth of her living room, taking the jacket off himself and tucking it around her shoulders. Sakura looks sleepily at him, a soft yawn escaping her lips as jade eyes watch him hunt for a blanket.

The Uchiha snatches one off the back of her dinner table chair and smooths it over her, patiently waiting for her pink – from the cold – nose to return to normal. He stands guard-like in front of her, arms crossed across his chest in his thick black hoodie.

She curls her feet under her and snuggles under the layers, eyes slowly closing. Sasuke's features seem to soften, relaxing as she begins to slumber peacefully on her couch and he can't help but smile, because she really was the most beautiful thing to him.

...-...

_Winter:_

Sakura trudges through the thick white snow, her boots thumping against frozen ground. She swings her thick coat covered arms around as sparkling snow flakes land all around. She twirls around as she closes her jade eyes and tastes the snowflakes on her tongue, a smile graces her lips as firm hands hold her in place. She doesn't need to see to know who it is as he places a cherry red head over her pink hair, warming her pink ears.

She looks up at him through snow covered lashes and grins joyously at his appearance. He never did like Winter. He was and always would be an Autumn guy.

He wears a thick, tall collared coat with matching black gloves with black boots and a navy blue hat. He smells faintly of cologne and spice, she muses quietly and takes his gloved hand, pulling him alongside her as she dances and twirls in the slow snowfall. He doesn't miss a beat and even if it is so unnatural of him, he follows after just to make her happy.

She never forgets it.

...-...

Sakura lays down in the mass of whiteness, a tired Sasuke beside her; her head on his arm (which serves its purpose well as a comfortable pillow, she laughs quietly) while she watches little splotches of white float gently down. She sighs and closes pale eyelids, feeling droplets of cold wetness on her pink face.

"You're going to get a cold like that." he says lowly. And his words seem to strike her because he never did worry much about her, she thinks to herself.

She nods her head but makes no move to get up, her pink hair wet with snow and sweat. She opens dim eyes and loosely focuses on the semi-brightness of the sun that hangs between white grey clouds.

"You will too, Sasuke." she murmurs to him, voice smooth and pristine.

He doesn't respond for a while – silence is his key to words anyway – so she waits, because that's all he needs to convey his message to her.

She laughs and it's like little gems being thrown down a metal basket, he thinks to himself. He knows she's not laughing at him but he can't help but wonder what, then.

She grabs his wet glove encased hand with her mitten one and pulls him up with some difficulty. She stumbles but doesn't lose grip and he springs up onto his heels, her hands on his shoulders and his hands at her waist.

She blushes that deep red that looks pretty with her hair and Sasuke mutters a quiet sorry, faint flushes across his pale cheeks.

She takes his hand again, careful this time, and they run alongside each other because she likes to be around him with the wind whipping her face and her hand in his. He traces the back of her hand with a padded thumb, eyes ahead but shooting her little side glances of something like worry, she thinks. She likes the thought that he cares.

He brings her into the warm side of town where the sun always shines despite the clouds, vaguely remembering her favourite cafe around the corner and pushes the glass door open, ushering her in before himself with the heavy burden of being a courteous, polite Uchiha.

But she likes him all the same, especially when he pays for her meal despite her yells and _persuasive_ ways, coz she was just being nice. He always treats her like an equal, she reminds herself and skips ahead of him again as he quickly joins her only to have her out of reach again.

She loves her games and he didn't seem to mind playing them either.

...-...

_Spring:_

Flowers blossom in the warm breeze and the green grass sways in rhythm, the golden orb in the sky showering light all around and Sakura can't help but be radiant. She likes Spring and the warmness of the sun on her hair. She likes the warm and cool breezes that come during the day, specifically when he's with her. Because Sakura is always happy with Sasuke.

Sasuke sits with his back against the dark brown trunk of the tree that shades them from the bright sunlight. His pale hands resting on tired legs as she sits between them, playing with the long strands of grass that grows in front of her. He likes the serene days like this when Sakura is calm and sits still. He likes running with her but he also likes sitting with her and admiring her when she's just in reaching distance.

Her hand moves hesitantly to the side and clasps his fingers between hers, almost shyly and she swings them a little from side to side, his cool hand surprisingly warm against her cold one. She rests it gently back onto his leg and stands up, because even though she was sitting, she is never sitting for so long. She doesn't pull him up with her this time and just lets him sit there, protectively watching as she runs in the field collecting pretty flowers.

Sasuke's calm in the little breeze that blows and he actually likes it when it's like this. The feeling of being utterly at peace with his family, with his friends and especially with her, they never did fight. Not like all the other couples he sees on the street.

Aren't conflicts the things that build a relationship? Sasuke asks himself, eyes confused and maybe a little dead with hope. Because when you love someone as much as Sasuke loved Sakura, you really would do anything to keep her with you.

Or mostly because you're an Uchiha.

Sakura turns to glance back up at him with braided hair woven with lilies and daisies, grinning from ear to ear and waving childishly at him. He'd never get tired of it, he knows.

And Sakura knows it too, she's noticed every second of every minute of every hour she is with him.

Hope was something she treasured with the new year and the new start, her favourite season and her favourite guy, she giggles quietly to herself; catching his eyes and just sitting there.

Locked gazes are something he doesn't mind doing at all and she finds it awfully sweet.

Coz pretty things attract.

...-...

_-because it was the little things that mattered after all._

* * *

Care to share?


End file.
